The CSI Rules
by SoCalCanadian
Summary: CSIs can sometimes get a little immature. Inside lies a list of things they cannot do. This is pure humor. If you have an idea for a rule, PM me! I'd be glad to hear your thoughts. Mostly one-shots. Will be 150 chapters. ***Send me prompts, please!***
1. Fake Spider

***A/N: I read a story all about the Criminal Minds profilers who had 101 rules that they had to follow. I wanted to see how it work with our favorite CSIs. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I hope it will be more than 40. If you have an idea for a rule, feel free to shoot me a private message or review.* **

Nick Stokes was so bored at work that he couldn't find anything to do. There were no cases to solve and everyone was busy relaxing. Except for Russell, who was doing something in his office for Ecklie.

Nick decided to have some fun with one of Grissom's spiders and scare Sara. But he knew that Russell would kill him if he destroyed one of Grissom's precious bugs and animals.

So, Nick had to come up with plan B. Taking out a fake spider, he walked into Hodges's lab and pulled out some foam to make it look like the spider was real. The CSI knew that Sara was on her lunch break with Finlay, and the two of them wouldn't be back for another 15 minutes. He walked over to Sara's desk and put the spider in the top drawer. He waited for his unsuspecting victim to arrive back from lunch.

Greg and Hodges were in the break room drinking coffee, when they noticed Nick smiling. They walked over to their best friend.

"Why are you smiling?" Greg asked.

"Because I put a spider in Sara's desk and I want to see her reaction," the Texan replied.

"It's not real, is it?"

"Of course not; it's just a fake one stuffed with foam to make it look real."

"You just disturbed me. I'm never going to be able to look at a spider the same again."

"Ssh, here she comes!" Nick whispered.

He and his two co workers pretended to be engaged in conversation about what they we were doing after work that night.

Sara came into the building and sat down at her desk, looking exhausted. She pulled out a case file and opened the top drawer of her desk. She jumped out of her chair and screamed loudly. It was so loud that several other lab techs came out of their labs and stared at the Level 3 CSI.

Even Russell came out of his office to see what the commotion was.

"WHO PUT A SPIDER IN MY DESK?" she screamed.

The guys began cracking up at the sight of Sara's red face.

"NICK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

She began chasing Nick around the building with the fake spider in her hand. The chase ended abruptly after Nick stumbled into Hodges's lab and knocked over a test run with Halothane gas for anesthesia, causing him to become drugged and accidently yelled at Russell under the influence. Then, everyone knew why it was a bad idea to prank your friends when they were having a bad day.

**Rule 1: Nick is not allowed to put fake spiders in Sara's desk. Especially when she's having a bad day. **


	2. Bittersweet Chocolate

Sara was sitting at her desk, carefully planning on how to get back at Nick for putting the fake spider in her desk. She knew that he loved eating chocolate bars, and once she saw him arrive at work and put his lunch in the fridge, she knew that it was the perfect opportunity to get her revenge.

After Nick left the room to apologize to Russell for yelling at him, she quickly headed into the break room and found Nick's bag of semisweet chocolate bars. She reached into her lunch bag and pulled out her own chocolate bars. She replaced Nick's chocolate bars with her own, and couldn't wait to see his reaction as he ate the chocolate.

Sara sat next to Finlay and Morgan at lunch while Nick sat with Henry, Russell, Greg, and Hodges. Doc Robbins was at the hospital visiting his sick wife and David Phillips was on vacation until tomorrow.

Nick took a bite of his chocolate bar and immediately spit it out into the bag.

"SOMEONE SWITCHED MY CHOCOLATE FROM SEMISWEET TO BITTERSWEET!" he muttered. He noticed that Sara couldn't stop laughing.

"Payback for putting the spider in my desk," she said.

The rest of the team burst out laughing.

**Rule 2: If someone brings semisweet chocolate bars, do not replace them with bittersweet bars.**


	3. Person of Interest

It was another slow day at the Crime Lab. Shift was ending soon and the team minus Russell was completely bored. Hodges said that he would set up a TV show in his lab.

Five minutes later, Greg is laughing his head off at something on Hodges's laptop. Sara and Finlay entered the lab and found that Greg was watching _Person of Interest._

"Is that _Person of Interest_?" Sara asked. "That's my favorite show. I record it, then watch it Wednesday morning when I get home."

"Reese is mine," Finlay said. "He's so good-looking."

"Hey, it's my favorite show, so I get to decide who gets Reese," Sara shot back.

"Ladies, come on, I need to show you both this," Hodges interrupted the two women.

The rest of the team minus Russell and Ecklie crowded around Hodges's computer and began watching the episode.

Reese was busy chasing a drug smuggler throughout Manhattan with his partner Fusco behind him.

"I missed this episode!" Sara exclaimed.

Finally, Reese managed to get on a tour bus and shot the drug smuggler in the kneecap from 40 feet away.

"Oh my- that was the best shot ever!" Morgan said. "We should re enact it."

Nick headed into the weapons room and pulled out a handgun and an AK-47. Both he and Greg checked to make sure that there were silencers on both weapons and did not contain any bullets. Instead, the guns were filled with marshmallows.

Nick volunteered to take the shot, and Finlay decided that she would play the part of the drug dealer.

Greg measured 40 feet from where Nick was standing, and once Finlay had crossed the line, Nick took the shot with the handgun...and perfectly hit her kneecap, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Perfect re enactment!" Sara said.

Russell came out of his office and saw his Assistant Supervisor getting up off the ground. She and Nick began firing marshmallows at each other, which caused the rest of the CSIs to join the fight.

The fight ended when Sara broke one of Russell's windows with a marshmallow. Then, everyone understood why it was not a great idea to shoot each other with marshmallows.

**Rule 3: Watching _Person of Interest_ and attempting to kneecap someone with a gun that shoots marshmallows is forbidden at all times.**


	4. Potato Gun

***A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend NateTheGreatIsGreat, who suggested this idea to me.***

It was a normal Friday evening, with only 20 minutes of Shift remaining. Hodges and Henry had been working on planning a prank.

Henry ran out of his lab and towards to his car. But Russell stopped him.

"Where are you going?" the Supervisor asked.

"I'm going to go to the store to get potatoes. Hodges said that there were traces of potatoes at the crime scene, and we're going to re enact it," Henry replied.

"Ok."

The DNA tech quickly ran out to his car and headed to the grocery store. People stared at him because he was still wearing his work jacket.

Within three minutes, Henry had a five-pound bag of potatoes in the passenger seat of his car. He quickly started the car and arrived back at the lab.

Hodges saw his co-worker enter the Trace Lab with the bag of potatoes. He opened the bag and inserted one potato into the barrel of the gun. He took the gun and walked into the hallway. Lining the gun up with Greg's empty glass bottle, he aimed...and fired, knocking the glass perfectly off the table.

"50 points!" Henry shouted.

Hodges then inserted another potato into the barrel...and shot it into Russell's trash can, startling the Supervisor.

"100 points for me!" Hodges shouted.

A slightly angry Russell came out of his office.

"Run!" Hodges shouted, signaling for Henry to do the same.

"ANDREWS AND HODGES, GET BACK HERE!" Russell shouted.

The two lab techs never looked back. And then they realized that shooting potato guns was not the best way to end a shift.

**Rule 4: Potato guns are banned.**


	5. Scary Face & Saran Wrap

Henry had earned the nickname 'The Prank Master' after Greg had seen his co-worker shoot potatoes out of a gun. He remembered a couple of old pranks that were funny every time they happened. But he was going to need some help from Greg.

After returning from a crime scene, Henry walked into the room where Greg and Morgan were discussing the case.

"Do you guys have a minute?" the DNA tech asked.

Greg turned to Morgan. "I'll bet you 15 bucks that what he's about to say has nothing to do with the case."

"It's on," Morgan replied.

"I have a hilarious prank that I want to do to Russell, but I need some help because it involves computers."

"You owe me," Greg smirked. Turning to Henry, he said, "What do you need with a computer?"

"Do you know the scary face prank?"

"YES! I've seen it, and I know how to set it up," Greg replied.

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"I'll have it set up within two minutes."

Henry met up with Russell, who was on his way to the office.

"I have the DNA results of the victim. It's Katie Marvin, a convicted bank robber," Henry said, handing his boss the folder.

"Alright, thanks," Russell replied. He walked into his office and shut the door.

"One thing down, one more to go," Henry said to himself. He ran into Hodges's office. "Hey, you got any Saran Wrap?"

"Yes, it's in the cupboard by the beakers," Hodges replied, smiling because he knew what his best friend was going to do.

Henry took the Saran Wrap and tore off a large piece, making sure it stretched across Russell's archway into his office.

The DNA tech ran back into Greg's office, where he and Morgan were watching the security camera feeds.

"Just a minute more and it will pop up on his screen," Greg said.

The three of them had the case file ready, along with some other info about the crime scene ready to be pulled up in case Russell walked in.

Meanwhile, in the boss's office, he was busy looking through his email, when all of a sudden, a scary face with blood popped up on his screen.

He jumped out of the chair screaming, "OH CRAP!"

He ran over to his door, opened it, and thought he would get farther away from the creepy face...but instead ran right into the Saran Wrap.

The two CSIs and DNA tech were laughing their heads off in the other room. Sara, Finn, Hodges, Nick, Phillips, and even Robbins heard the laughing and came to investigate what was so funny. Once Greg showed everyone the camera feed, they secretly agreed to blackmail Russell with the feed in case they were going to get in trouble.

But after rewatching the feed, Henry understood why it really was a bad idea to prank your boss.

**Rule 5: Henry is banned from asking Greg to put a scary face on Russell's computer and having him run into Saran Wrap on the way out of the office. **


	6. Undercover

***A/N: This is dedicated to Grodyforever.***

Greg and Morgan had been called into Russell's office for something important. The blond CSI noticed that her partner couldn't stop smiling.

"Why do you keep smiling? What's so funny?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. You're going to have to find out yourself."

The two CSIs entered their boss's office.

"419 in Reno. You're working with the FBI on this case. But, you're going to have to go undercover as a married couple. The killer is targeting blond and brunette couples," Russell said.

"Ok," both CSIs replied.

But Morgan noticed that Russell was smiling as well.

"Ok, what's the deal? Why do you both keep smiling? It's freaking me out."

"Nothing," Russell said. "Just thinking about something that happened to Greg."

"You're still angry at him for putting the scary face on your computer?"

"Ok, that was funny, but it scared the crap out of me. Anyway, go to the hotel. You have a case to solve."

Ten minutes later, Morgan and Greg arrived at the crime scene. She noticed that blood had been splattered on the walls, but when she took a closer look, and sniffed it, she determined that the substance was red paint.

"Greg, what is this? This is not blood. This is paint," Morgan said.

"Russell and I came up with a prank. Technically it was my idea. But, I needed to tell you how I felt about you."

He kissed her, then received a playful slap to the cheek.

"Nice try, Mr. CSI, but I just played along," Morgan teased him. They began to chase each other throughout the hotel and into the patio, where the eight-foot-deep pool was.

The chase seemed fine until Morgan slipped in some water and fell into the pool, vest on.

Greg couldn't stop laughing. She got out of the pool, and used all her strength to pull Greg in, who was trying hard to stay dry. But she was stronger and pulled him in.

They headed back to the lab, wearing embarrassing beach towels when they walked in. Everyone cracked up, and Morgan shot her new boyfriend a look that said, This was your idea. I will kill you.

**Rule 6: Greg and Morgan are forbidden to go undercover as a married couple.**


	7. 23

***Dedicated to Noodle The Albino Python.***

Finlay and Henry had been called into Russell's office for the second time that week. But the Supervisor couldn't bear to see any of the team leave- he liked them too much.

Now, Finlay kept biting her lip, nervous about what her boss was going to say. She remembered how much fun she had with her co-worker in Hodges's lab. They had been rapping a song, and Morgan had burst out laughing at the sight of her colleagues horrible attempt to sing.

They had been singing '23', and Finlay had made a horrible imitation of Miley Cyrus.

"Put on my J's and dance the whole night away, I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray, my hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side, my feet on the floor, I'm 'bout to turn up now," Finlay had sung.

Henry joined in saying, "Pro athlete I'm not no wannabe. Waitress asked how many bottles?

I said 23."

Unfortunately, Russell had walked in after Finlay said, "I'm naughty by nature."

"My office, now," he said, interrupting her and Henry.

But as Finlay walked down the hall towards Russell's office, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on her boss rapping Henry's part of the song.

As she entered the office, she sat down and pretended like she didn't hear her boss rapping. He didn't even yell at her or Henry. But unfortunately, she ruined the moment.

"What's your excuse for being immature this time, Finlay?" Russell had asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she replied.

Henry couldn't control his laughter, with Finlay joining in at the sight of Russell's slightly ticked off face.

After getting a warning from Russell, Finlay knew why it was a bad idea to mess around with the boss.

**Rule 7: "It seemed like a good idea at the time," is not a valid excuse to say to your boss after being immature.**


	8. New Year's Resolutions

Major renovations had been done to the Crime Lab. Three of the conference rooms had been removed and turned into a bullpen, along with a large screen to project pictures of the victims, suspects, and crime scenes.

Grissom still hadn't arrived at work, and Catherine was running a little late. But she arrived, her jacket in one hand, and her usual strawberry smoothie in the other.

"Good evening," Cath said as she took her seat at her desk.

"Evening," both Sara and Greg replied. Sara had a pen in her hand and Greg was reading a piece of paper.

He put the paper down on his desk. "You seen any BartBaker videos lately?"

Catherine noticed that Sara couldn't stop smiling. "Did I miss something?" the redhead asked.

The brunette acted nonchalant. "Nope, just small talk. And is that a new skirt?"

"New Year's resolution. I'm washing my skirts in a separate load from my jeans."

Greg suddenly burst out laughing. He turned to Catherine and smiled.

She suddenly opened her desk drawer and began looking through her "crap collection" of things. Whatever she was looking for wasn't inside.

"You looking for 'Catherine's New Year's resolutions?'" Greg asked, holding up the paper.

"You went into my desk?!" she exclaimed, noticing that Sara couldn't stop smiling.

"And look at that, number three, 'lock my desk every night.' You already failed!"

"Give me that!"

"Who makes up a resolution to stop watching BartBaker videos?" Sara chimed in.

"You saw my resolutions, Greg, what are yours?" Catherine said.

"He isn't drinking coffee or eating chocolate!" Hodges piped up. He had just entered the new bullpen.

"I did not say that, but not drinking coffee sounds like a good idea," Catherine replied.

"Not you Cath, Grissom stopped."

"Grissom never makes New Year's Resolutions," Greg said.

"I overheard him talking to Russell. Grissom's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow and he's not allowed to have caffeine until after the appointment."

"That does not seem like a good idea," came Sara's response.

However, no one was noticing Grissom coming around the corner and walking towards the bullpen.

"The guy's scary enough even if he's had caffeine," Hodges continued. "I can't even imagine what it would be like if he didn't have it. It would be like a dog getting its food taken away."

Sara stopped smiling and began rapidly tapping her red pen against her chin. Grissom was standing right behind Hodges, who suddenly got the realization.

Catherine gave the Trace Tech a look that said, "You're screwed."

Hodges's eyes widened. "I'm not turning around," he said, embarrassed.

"Good idea, Hodges," Grissom replied.

The Trace Tech shut his eyes and folded his hands behind his back. He began to walk away from the bullpen.

"Nice analogy," Greg said to his extremely embarrassed co-worker.

"Thanks," the Tech replied, continuing his walk of shame until he turned the corner and headed off to his lab.

**Rule 8: Greg is not allowed to go into Catherine's desk and steal her New Year's resolutions paper, while Hodges is not allowed to compare Grissom to an animal.**


	9. Wizard of Oz

***A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! :) It keeps me going. This next one-shot has to deal with a movie that I really enjoy. Lines from the movie will be in bold.***

Sara and her two girlfriends were planning to be silly during shift. They had to create a fire using the chemicals in Hodges's lab.

After gathering a few of the guys, Sara prepared to re-enact the scene.

She, Nick, Hodges, and Henry were leaning up one of the Crime Lab's hallway walls. Finlay was laughing evilly and holding a stick of wood in her hand, covered in a burn-resistant fluid.

**"Well, ring around the rosy, a pocketful of spears, thought you'd be pretty foxy, didn't you? Well, the last to go, we'll see the first three go before her. And her mangy little dog too!"** Finlay said, walking over to the fire. She set the wood on fire and walked close to Hodges, whose shirt was also covered in the flame-resistant liquid.

**"How about a little fire,** Hodges?"

After setting his shirt on fire, which also set off the smoke alarm, the Tech began screaming, **"Help! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning!"**

Sara began panicking, looking for any available water. She ran into Hodges's lab and found a beaker full of water.

Russell had heard the commotion and spotted Hodges running around in circles with some of his sleeve on fire.

The boss then spotted Sara running towards the scene with a beaker, who then threw the water on Hodges.

**"Don't throw that water!"** Finlay said, but was hit in the face with some of the water. Screaming, she said, **"You cursed brat! Look what you done! I'm melting, melting!"**

Finlay fell to the floor, with everyone applauding for Sara and her heroic actions.

"BACK TO WORK!" Russell shouted.

The burning piece of wood was taken care off and Ecklie demanded an explanation from Russell as to why his own team members were setting things on fire.

**Rule 9: The team is forbidden to re-enact the "I'm melting!" scene from The Wizard of Oz.**


	10. Ice Blocks

***A/N: This is part one of a three-shot. I will posting part one today, then doing one rule from someone else. Then, I will post part two. This is a version of The 3 Stooges short, An Ache in Every Stake. I have seen this short a million times and it's funny every time I watch it.***

***A/N #2: When you come across anyone getting hit in the head with a tool in this three-shot, you have to imagine that they have unbreakable heads. Because if this was real, they would all be dead.***

It was one of the hottest days in Vegas. Warrick, Nick, and Greg had landed themselves a part-time job delivering ice blocks to people in the city. They unfortunately had to ride a horse with a large wagon on the back that carried the ice blocks.

The three CSIs had fallen asleep in the wagon as the horse pulled up in front of a house that had a sign saying, 'Vegas Ice Block Delivery.'

The horse rang the bell, hoping to wake the three men up. But, none of them had gotten out onto the streets, so the horse stood up on its hind legs. The wagon was angled downward, and it sent Nick and Warrick tumbling into the street, with both of them landing on their behinds.

Nick shook his head and helped his co-worker get to his feet.

"Where's the other one?" Nick said, with Warrick shrugging his shoulders.

"Guys, help!" came a voice from inside the wagon. The two men turned their heads and saw Greg, his head trapped in a see-through block of ice.

"Defrost me!" he said.

Nick and Warrick grabbed him by his feet and pulled him out of the wagon, causing him to land on his behind hard.

"Get me out!" Greg continued.

"Get the tools," Nick demanded Warrick, who grabbed the chisel and ax.

Stokes took the chisel and prepared to make a hole at the top of the block, but Greg wanted a hole so that he could breathe. After pounding on the ice for a minute, it only needed a couple of hits to fall to the ground.

Nick hit the ice with the ax twice, freeing Greg.

"Thanks guys, I was freezing," Sanders replied.

The other men pulled him to his feet.

"I'll warm ya up," Stokes said, smacking Greg on the head with the chisel.

"Ouch!" Sanders replied. Looking at the object, he said, "Hey, look, you bent the chisel."

"I'll straighten it out," Nick continued, smacking Greg with the chisel again.

"Ouch!"

"Go deliver that ice!"

Sanders used a clamp to keep the ice from slipping, but as he walked past the house, he noticed 10 milk bottles at the bottom of the front steps.

He released the ice down the cement walkway, watching it collide with the bottles. He earned his ninth strike.

As he marked down his latest strike on a paper attached to a clipboard, he didn't notice that a slightly annoyed Nick had walked up behind him.

"Oh gosh," Sanders said once he noticed his co-worker.

"What are you doing?" Nick replied.

"I got a perfect score!"

"No, you need one more strike, you idiot," Stokes said, slapping his co-worker.

Sanders slapped him back and ran into the wagon.

After five minutes, the three men arrived at another house, but there was at least 100 stairs to climb to reach the top of the hill. They saw a woman at the top, who wanted a block of ice. Nick was the first person to reach the back of the wagon and chop a large block in half. Sanders used another clamp to grab one-half of the block. Since the ice was a little heavy, he tried bringing it over his shoulder, but hit Nick on the head in the process.

"Ay!" Stokes cried.

"Hey, you almost broke the ice!" Sanders said.

"I'll break your neck."

Sanders immediately took off for the stairs, running up them pretty quickly.

Stokes headed back to where Warrick was standing around, watching the scene before him.

"What are you doing just standing around? Get that ice cut in half!" Nick said. He stood behind Warrick, who didn't realize that his co-worker was there. Brown brought the ax over his head and hit Nick.

"OUCH!" Stokes cried. He was holding one of the clamps.

"I'm so sorry, Nick, I didn't realize you were standing there!"

"It's ok, bro, accidents happen."

Stokes took the clamp and pinched Warrick's ears.

"Ow, ow ow!" Brown cried.

Nick quickly pulled the clamp back, causing his best friend to let out a loud, "OUCH!"

Meanwhile, Greg had reached the top of the stairs and prepared to give the woman her ice block. But...he didn't have the ice.

"Here you go, ma'am; where should I put it?" he asked.

"Why don't you put the piece in your pocket?" she responded.

Greg gasped once he realized that his ice had melted.

"Hey, Nick, look!" he shouted.

Stokes grabbed another ice block and used the clamp to keep it from breaking. Warrick had climbed up a third of the stairs.

Nick ran up the first third, then handed the ice off to Brown, who ran up the second part. He gave the ice to Greg, who ran to the top of the hill and pointed out that the block hadn't melted.

"Hey guys, look, I made it!" he shouted to his two best friends, but had unknowingly spread the clamp apart, causing the ice to fall onto the ground and break into pieces.

"I'm going to-" Nick began, but Greg interrupted him.

"I got an idea. Let's put the ice in the icebox and then bring it up the hill."

"Ok, then, get going," Stokes continued, slapping both Warrick and Greg.

**Rule 10: Nick, Warrick, and Greg are not allowed to deliver ice blocks as a part-time job.**


	11. Criminal Minds

***A/N: Another chapter dedicated to Noodle the Albino Python.***

Work was often sometimes very boring. It was so boring that the CSIs often watched TV while they worked on the case.

Today, it was Wednesday, and it was 9 PM, the exact airing time of _Criminal Minds._ It was Finlay's favorite show because she learned different techniques to use at work.

However, she remembered that she had a bag of chocolate in her pocket, often used in exchanging confessions from suspects or persons of interest.

She headed into the interrogation room and sat across from a suspect in a murder case.

"I'll give you an entire Hershey's bar if you tell me where you were between the hours of 9-10 PM on Sunday the 15th," Finlay said.

"I didn't kill her!" the suspect snapped, outraged.

She showed him the chocolate bar, and immediately his mood changed.

"Tell me where you were and the bar's yours."

But just as he took the chocolate, Ecklie burst into the room.

"CSI Finlay, just what do you think you're doing giving a SUSPECT a reward?"

"I wasn't; I was just about to get a confession from him. I've done this before, and it's worked."

"Sidle, get in here and show Ms. Finlay how to _properly_ interrogate a suspect."

But then, Ecklie noticed that Finlay had written on a piece of paper where the man had been on the night of the murder.

She gave him a look that said, _Told you I could get a confession out of him._

"Why were you giving him chocolate in the first place?"

"Because _Criminal Minds_ is on and I don't want to miss it."

"Well, I don't care, get back to work and act like an adult."

**Rule 11: Finlay is not allowed to offer suspects chocolate in exchange for a confession because her favorite TV show is on and she doesn't want to miss it.**


	12. Cake

***A/N: This is part two of the three-shot.***

Nick, Greg, and Warrick had been on the run from a man whose cakes they had destroyed. But, they had unfortunately taken shelter in the man's house. After making a horrible dinner, since neither one of them really knew how to cook, they decided to make a cake for dessert. Nick had been in charge of making the cake, and had added way too much baking powder, causing the cake to rise high in the pan.

Hearing the timer beep, Warrick asked, "I wonder if it's done?"

"What do you think?" Nick asked, pulling the oven door open. A high cake, baked alright, was ready to be taken out and cooled. But Warrick needed to check if the cake was done. Instead of sticking a toothpick inside, he took a fork and stabbed the side of the cake, causing the air inside to deflate, leaving the two men a dented and flat cake.

"Now look what you did; you deflated it!" Nick said, slapping Warrick on his head. Brown stumbled backwards while Nick, not bothering to put on gloves, put both hands in the oven and pulled out the cake.

"Ow ow ow!" Stokes cried, after setting the cake on the kitchen table.

"Hey, we should blow it up again," Brown said.

"Give me the gas pipe."

But Brown decided to be funny and give himself the gas. Nick was even more ticked off and grabbed the pipe.

"Not you, the cake! I will kill you later myself."

Nick found the hole the Warrick had made and began re-inflating the cake. Greg came into the kitchen and was startled by the fact that a cake was being blown back up to its "normal" size. When the cake was a good size again, Nick told Greg to put the icing on.

Sanders started off well, with the icing going on relatively easy. But then, an air pocket trapped the icing inside the bag.

He tried twice to get the icing out, but it was stuck. On his third attempt, he squeezed the bag with all his strength, destroying the air pocket...but covering Stokes's face in icing.

**Rule 12: Warrick is forbidden from checking to see if cakes are done and Greg is forbidden from icing them.**


	13. Special Effects

***A/N: This is dedicated to dani-lyn.***

Sara was sitting in the interrogation room across from a suspect who was groaning in pain. He had been shot in the leg, and his wound had been bandaged up. However, Sara was getting annoyed at the suspect. He began asking for acetaminophen.

"You're not getting any pain meds until you tell me why you were tampering with a crime scene!" she snapped. His groaning was driving her nuts.

"I wasn't tampering with anything!" he said. "I was trying to see who the victim was!"

"You clearly were touching evidence that could put an innocent person in jail!"

Suddenly, she felt her phone buzz. She opened up a text from Nick, who had sent her a video of Russell shooting the suspect in the leg. It had been remixed with hilarious effects. Sara burst out laughing, which attracted Ecklie.

"Ms. Sidle, interrogate the suspect or I will do it myself," he said.

"Sorry, boss," she replied.

But she couldn't stop thinking about the video. Maybe Russell should have chased the suspect instead of shooting him.

**Rule 13: Shoot first then interrogate is not a good idea.**


	14. Couch Spring

***A/N: This is the final part of the three-shot.***

The guys were still trying to hide from the man whose cakes they had ruined. After the new cake was blown back up with gas, Greg had decided to go out into the living room and join the party. He walked over to the punch bowl and began to pour himself a glass, when a voice asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Greg said, then freaked out when he realized that Nick was the person who had asked him the question.

In Greg's state, he accidently spilt his punch on the sofa, which dripped onto a woman's bare shoulder and dress. She screamed and he jumped back. Angry, Nick said, "Why you little rabbit!", then shoved his best friend. Greg stumbled backwards and fell onto a lounge chair, which broke under the force of him landing on it. Unbeknownst to Greg, a spring had stuck to the back of his jeans.

A brown-haired woman heard the chair break and came around the corner.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Absolutely not. Let's dance."

He took the woman's arm and began to dance around the woman. But, he quickly bumped into the man whose cakes were destroyed. Unknown to both men, the spring was still attached to Greg's jeans, while now hooked onto the end of the man's suit jacket.

"Pardon me," the CSI said.

"Certainly," the man replied, going back to his conversation with the woman he was talking to earlier.

As Greg began to get farther away from him, the spring could only stretch so far. It reached its limit, so Greg's grip on the woman's hand was released and he slid on his feet across the floor, heading straight for the man's back. Greg bumped into him and the two men looked at each other strangely. The CSI groaned in frustration, then hurried back to his dancing partner. But the spring was still attached, so once again it reached its stretch limit. Greg slid towards the man and hit him in the back for the second time. The CSI groaned, then said, "You're really getting on my nerves."

He was finally able to reach his partner for the third time, but the spring was still attached! Greg slammed into the man again and groaned even louder. The CSI ran towards his partner, which created enough force for the spring to unhook from the man's jacket. Greg stumbled forward and grabbed onto the woman's shoulders, which made her upset. She slapped Greg a couple of times, then left the house.

**Rule 14: Greg is not allowed to dance with a partner if there is a spring attached to the back of his jeans.**


	15. Duct Tape

***A/N: I have actually done this event before. (Just not with the drugs!) And this happened in middle school. Me and a bunch of other students did this to our vice-principal (at his consent, of course.)***

Sara and Morgan had come up with an idea that would probably frame Hodges in the end and get him in trouble. In the tech's lab, there was a cupboard full of prescriptions. Everyone had their bottles labeled and they were kept away in the cupboard throughout shift.

While Hodges left to go on his meal break, Morgan and Sara snuck into his lab and found the cupboard. They saw individual shelves with the person's name on them, clearly defining whose pills were whose.

"I found them!" Morgan said, holding up a bottle of Russell's sleeping medication. Sara ran into her boss's office and found it empty. The blond quickly crushed up the dosage (two pills) and then brought them into the office. Sara stirred it into his coffee and the two CSIs made sure that there was no trace of the sleeping pill or them being there.

Within a half hour, Finlay came back from her coffee break and found Russell passed out in his office.

Nick, Henry, and Greg started cracking up. They knew what Sara and Morgan had done.

"It's not funny!" Finlay snapped. "He's passed out!"

"You haven't seen what we're going to do," Sara said. The three guys lifted the unconscious Russell and carried him out into the hallway.

Sara and Morgan got Hodges and Phillips to participate in the...activity. After about three rolls of duct tape, Russell had been secured, and the CSIs started laughing at the sight of their Supervisor.

Other CSIs from swing-shift, who were leaving, saw Russell, and also started laughing. The boss heard the laughter...and discovered that he had been taped to a wall.

"What the-?" he asked. "Help! Get me down! This is not funny. You're all not getting paid for the next week!"

The CSIs couldn't stop laughing.

**Rule 15: Russell is not to be knocked out with sleep pills, then duct-taped to a wall.**


	16. Peanut Butter Jelly Time

It was time to eat, and Sara was starving. She remembered making a PB and J sandwich earlier that evening. Russell and Ecklie were in another conference room, eating their meals.

Greg brought his stereo in from the lab and suddenly noticed Sara's sandwich.

"What kind?" he asked.

"My sandwich?" she replied. "PB and J."

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" he shouted, starting the music.

As he began to dance around crazily, Sara found it hard to laugh and eat her food at the same time.

"This song is so annoying," Morgan replied. "But's it's catchy."

No one seemed to notice that Russell had arrived back at the Lab...and was now walking straight towards the slightly noisy room.

The two men opened the door and found the entire team being crazy. Sara was eating a sandwich and finding it hard to control her laughter. Greg and Morgan were spraying each other with water, and Nick was dancing around in a banana costume. The rest of the team was clapping their hands and screaming.

The party went well until Henry accidently sprayed Russell in the face with water. The DNA tech's eyes widened, and he immediately took off for the parking lot.

**Rule 16: The team is not allowed to fool around to 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time.'**


	17. LA Love

***This song contained a swear word, so I took it out.***

Henry was in his car, on the way to the latest crime scene. He often blared music while he drove, and today, "LA Love" by Fergie was playing. Henry first heard the song while Morgan was playing it in her lab as she sorted through the evidence.

_Uh, tell 'em where I'm from_

_Finger on the pump make the sixth straight jump from SoCal_

_Hollywood to the slums_

_Chronic smoke get burnt by the California sun_

_On the west side east coast where you at_

_Just got to New York like a net on a jet_

_To London, to Brazil, to Quebec_

_Like the whole d- world took effect to Ferg_

_Tell 'em_

Henry was busy rapping the song, doing a horrible impression of Fergie, and didn't notice that Sara had been hiding in the back seat of his car, recording his terrible singing.

Once he arrived at the scene, he prepared to get out of the car, when he turned around and screamed at the sight of Sara in the back seat.

"Sara! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing, just watching a video of you singing really bad," she said, showing him the video.

"NO! Sara, delete that!"

**Rule 17: Henry is not allowed to sing "LA Love" by Fergie on the way to a crime scene.**


	18. Knock-Knock-Knock

***Dedicated to all the Big Bang Theory fans.***

Wendy and Catherine were sorting through evidence, when the red-haired CSI opened up a new Internet browser, then pulled up a certain video of her favorite sitcom, The Big Bang Theory.

"What are you doing?" Wendy exclaimed. "You do realize how much trouble we'll get in, don't you?"

"No, we won't," Cath responded. "I've been wanting to try this trick out for a long time."

"And what's that?"

"Watch me."

Catherine left the lab and walked up to Grissom's door. She giggled softly, then raised her hand up and prepared to knock on the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK, "Grissom," Catherine said. KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK, "Grissom." KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK, "Grissom."

Her Supervisor came out of his office, giving her the strangest look.

In her lab, Wendy burst out laughing.

"Catherine, you only have to knock once," Grissom replied.

"I know, but Cooper does it and it's funny."

"Well, just don't do it again."

**Rule 18: Catherine is not allowed to knock on Grissom's door three times like Sheldon Cooper.**


	19. Morganders

***Dedicated to Noodle the Albino Python.***

Morgan and Greg walked into work that evening, only to become victims of name-calling.

"Grody," Henry called out.

"Morganders!" Sara replied, laughing her head off.

"Who's Grody?" Morgan asked, confused.

"You and Greg!" Nick replied. "We all ship you two together. You guys should go out."

"No, I don't have feelings for him in that way," she replied.

"You're blushing! You're denying it!"

"I am not! I don't love Greg. I like him only as a friend!"

"Yes you do! Don't deny it!"

Russell came out of his office, annoyed at the fact that his CSIs were acting like little children.

"What's going on this time?" he asked.

"Morgan likes Greg more than a friend, so the rest of us came with a funny name for them. But she hates it," Nick said.

"Maybe she doesn't like being called names," Russell replied. "We don't do that here in the Lab. If I catch you calling anyone names ever again when someone doesn't like it, there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes boss," the CSIs said.

"Good. Now get back to work."

**Rule 19: You will not call people by their "Ship name."**


	20. Vodka and Pickles

It was lunchtime on Friday, and Grissom was extremely hungry. He had barely eaten breakfast because he had been running late.

Sara had gone to the Deli earlier and picked up her lunch of a Turkey and Swiss Cheese sandwich with a large pickle and a bag of potato chips.

Grissom had found a can of Seven-Up in his fridge and had poured the drink into a glass. He walked into the conference room and found Sara eating her lunch, alone. The others were heading back to the Lab, but were running late.

"Did you go to the Deli?" Grissom asked.

"Yes I did," Sara replied.

"Can I have your pickle? I'm starving and didn't have time to make myself lunch."

"Sure."

She handed him the pickle.

"Oh, that's a nice one," he said, walking off.

Once he had disappeared, Sara pulled out a spoon and a glass bottle of vodka.

Seeing that Grissom had disappeared into the bathroom, she knew she only had a couple of minutes to complete her plan.

Finding Grissom's glass of soda on the table, she poured some of the vodka into the glass and stirred it into the soda with the spoon. Hearing the door open, she quickly ran out of his office and back into the conference room, acting nonchalant.

After about twenty minutes, Sara had finished her lunch and saw her other co-workers entering the Lab, looking exhausted.

The brunette pulled out her phone and quietly snuck down the hall. She found Grissom dancing around and singing "Gangnam Style."

As the chorus approached, Sara began recording her boss doing the infamous dance move, then quickly ran back into the conference room, where Catherine and Nick were staring at each other in complete confusion.

"What has gotten into him?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, maybe a glass of soda that turned out to be spiked," Sara replied, setting her phone down on the table and pulling out the glass of vodka.

"No way!" Catherine exclaimed.

"I'm secretly putting this recording on Youtube," Sara said, laughing her head off.

The next morning, when Grissom arrived home from work, he sat down at his computer and pulled up YouTube. But, on the playlist of "Featured Videos," he found one called 'Drunk Boss dancing Gangnam Style.'

Grissom gasped in horror as he realized he was the one in the video. He had been drinking his soda and noticed that his soda had tasted slightly sweeter than normal. He also remembered seeing Sara bring a bottle of vodka to work that night.

"Sara, you are in so much trouble," Grissom said to himself.

**Rule 20: You are not allowed to give Grissom pickles and spike his soda with vodka.**


	21. Football

It was never clear on whose idea it was. The team decided to show up early to work before Russell arrived and yelled at them for not focusing on the case.

"Offense and defense, get into position," Robbins shouted.

The CSIs split up into two teams. On offense was Nick, Sara, Greg, and Henry, while on defense was Hodges, Morgan, Phillips, and Finlay.

"Begin!" Robbins shouted. Finlay immediately tackled Nick while Sara kicked the ball and Greg ran after it. He caught the ball and continued running to the touchdown area. Hodges was chasing him, and managed to break a glass vase in the process.

However, the Trace Tech wasn't fast enough to stop Greg from earning a touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN FOR THE OFFENSE TEAM!" Robbins said, recording the point on a scoreboard.

The two teams continued playing until Nick accidently broke Russell's glass office door with the football. The boss came out of his office, looking very upset.

The CSIs decided that if they wanted to play football again, they would have to play it on a field or outside where they couldn't cause any damage to their workplace.

**Rule 21: Football is not to be played in the Lab.**


	22. Paintball

***For Dani-Lyn.***

No one knew whose idea it was to go paintballing in the lab. Everyone thought it was Sara because she had brought ten paintball guns to work.

But, before anyone else could point fingers at whose idea it was, Morgan and Finlay each grabbed a gun and started shooting at Greg, who was soon covered in red and purple paint.

"Hey, not fair!" he shouted. Running for cover, he accidentally hid himself in Ecklie's office, who was not impressed to see one of Russell's team members covered in paint.

"Mr. Sanders, what happened to you?" Ecklie asked.

"Um, Morgan and Finlay shot at me with a paintball gun and I didn't see it coming," Greg replied.

"Well, I will be having a talk with Ms. Finlay and Ms. Brody right now."

When Ecklie opened the door, he was hit dead-on in the face with a ball of green paint.

Finlay gasped in horror.

"It just kind of happened. We didn't mean for it to happen; it just happened," she said quickly.

"In my office, now," Ecklie snapped. "The rest of you are responsible for cleaning up the mess you made. You are all suspended until tomorrow."

**Rule 22: "It just kind of happened. We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did," is not an excuse.**


	23. Spanish & French

***A/N: Since there will be two foreign languages spoken in this chapter, I have included the translation, which is bolded and in italics and parentheses.***

It was just another ordinary day at work. And it was just another day for Russell's team to act like idiots.

Today, Catherine decided to play a prank on Russell. Knowing that she could speak both English and Spanish fluently, she wanted to see how Russell would react. He only knew English because that was the only language his parents ever spoke.

Catherine knocked on her boss's door.

"Come in," Russell said.

"Jefe, ¿dónde están esos papeles que me pidió que copiar?" Catherine asked. **_(Boss, where are those papers you asked me to copy?)_**

"I'm sorry, what language are you talking?"

"Hoy sólo hablo en Español." **_(Today I only talk in Spanish.)_**

"I don't know what language you're talking, so unless you want to talk to me, it better be in English."

"Jefe, lo siento, pero esto es muy divertido. Sara, ¿me traes un trago?" she said. **_(Boss, I'm sorry, but this is very funny.) (Sara, can you bring me a drink?)_**

"CSI Willows, unless you have something to say, get out of my office!"

"¿Realmente? Aún no ha visto nada." **_(Really? You haven't seen anything yet.)_**

Then, Catherine heard Greg and Henry arguing in French. It seemed as though today was 'Speak a Foreign Language Day.'

"Vous êtes un idiot, Henry! Vous allez sérieusement obtenir Catherine en difficulté. Vous êtes celui qui lui a dit de parler à Russell en espagnol. Tu te rends compte comment stupide que c'est?" Greg snapped at Henry. **_(You are an idiot, Henry! You are seriously going to get Catherine in trouble. You're the one who told her to talk to Russell in Spanish. Do you realize how stupid that is?)_**

"Eh bien, vous êtes celui qui a décidé de commencer à blâmer tout sur moi! J'ai jamais proposé quoi que ce soit lui!" **_(Well, you're the one who decided to start blaming everything on me! I never suggested anything to her!)_**

"Pourquoi ne vous juste se taire et cesser de parler? Tant que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes pas invité à ma maison pour le dîner ce soir." **_(Why don't you just shut up and stop talking? As long as you're around here today, you're not invited to my house for dinner tonight.)_**

"Assez! Vous deux, juste arrêter de parler!" Catherine snapped. **_(Enough! Both of you, just stop talking!)_**

She was already in enough trouble, and now she was going to get two more co-workers in trouble.

But then, Greg broke the suddenly silence by laughing his head off at the sight of Russell's red face. Catherine and Henry joined in.

"All three of you, we're going to be having a nice little chat in my office. Now," Russell snapped at the team members.

**Rule 23: Talking to your boss in Spanish when he doesn't know the language is not allowed. Also, arguing in French is forbidden because no one can understand what you're saying.**


	24. Whipped Cream Pie

Henry was racing around his lab, looking for an aluminum pie plate. He had seen this trick a hundred times, and it was funny every time.

"Morgan, I can't find it!" he shouted.

"You better find one, we only have ten minutes until he comes back from his lunch break," her voice replied. "Oh, never find, I found one in my dad's office."

Morgan brought the pie plate into Henry's lab. She snuck into Sara's office and stole the can of whipped cream.

"She's going to kill me for stealing that," Morgan said as she ran back into Henry's lab. The two of them filled the pie plate with the whipped cream and prepared to launch their creation at their target of choice.

When Russell came back into the Lab, Morgan heard Hodges shout, "Boss, look out, pie!"

"What?" Russell asked, but was hit in the face with the whipped cream and pie plate.

Everyone on his team burst out laughing at the sight.

Even Brass took a few photos and Sara uploaded a selfie with Russell in it onto the Crime Lab's official Instagram account. She posted the photo with the caption:

#Prankingtheboss! Got hit in the face with a whipped cream pie!

**Rule 24: Throwing a whipped-cream pie in Russell's face and uploading a selfie with him in it to Instagram is banned.**


	25. Fake Snake

It had been done so many times in the past, and every time it was done, it was funny to see the person's reaction to something fake.

Catherine had fallen asleep in the conference room and had been sleeping there for the past hour. Sara decided to play a prank on her best friend by using fake bugs.

While the redhead was knocked out cold, the brunette pulled out a fake snake and set on Catherine's chest, who did not respond to the slight weight change.

Sara had secretly set up a video camera in this conference room just for this event. She headed back into Archie's lab, where she could access the feeds. She pulled out a bag of chips and sat back in the chair and waited for her best friend to wake up.

Catherine opened her eyes a couple of minutes later and looked up at the ceiling, having no idea when she had fallen asleep.

Her eyes moved down, and stared straight into the eyes of a snake.

Within a fraction of a second, she screamed louder than ever and threw the fake snake off her and ran out of the room.

In Archie's lab, Sara was cracking up and her face was turning red from laughing so hard.

**Rule 25: You are not allowed to wake someone up by setting a fake snake on their chest.**


	26. Your Mom

It was a hilarious phrase. And, depending on how you looked at it, it could be slightly inappropriate at times. But it would always be funny to someone.

Today, Russell had told the team that they needed to present on their jobs to a group of college students. He had shared a Google Doc with the entire team, so everyone could write down their ideas and see what the others thought.

After 20 minutes, there were two full pages of ideas. At the top of the page were little 'animal' symbols, showing anonymously who was editing the document.

"I'm Nyan Cat!" Greg shouted, excited.

"I hate you; I'm a pumpkin," Sara replied.

"And I'm a shrew," Nick said. "What's a shrew?"

The other two CSIs looked at each other, having no clue what this animal was.

But Nick decided to be funny. Starting a new page, he typed in two words.

Greg scrolled down through the pages to look at the others' ideas and came upon Nick's little phrase and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked.

"Go to page three and you'll see why," Greg replied.

She obeyed, then started laughing as well.

Everyone joined in after seeing Nick's "Your Mom" phrase. The laughter attracted Russell's attention.

"Whoever put that phrase is now doing lab work for the rest of the night," the Supervisor said. "You can either come forward or I'll find out myself."

Nick got out of his chair and walked out of the room, looking embarrassed, but couldn't keep the smile off his face, knowing that he had made his friends laugh.

**Rule 26: Putting the phrase "Your Mom" on a presentation document that your boss can edit and see is banned at all times.**


	27. Vladimir Putin

Grissom was sitting at his desk, enjoying the peace and quiet of the Crime Lab. Which was odd, considering that there was always some sort of noise going on in the workplace.

While he was preparing to enjoy his drink of Dr. Pepper, the phone rang.

"Grissom," the entomologist answered.

"Mr. Grissom, this is Vladimir Putin, calling to inform you that we are about to nuke the United States. Please look outside and prepare for radiation to come your way," a voice said before hanging up.

Grissom ran outside and saw no sign of a nuclear missile headed for Las Vegas. He headed back inside, where he saw Greg and Hodges laughing their heads off.

"April Fools'!" Hodges shouted, holding up the voice changer.

Greg almost fell on the floor, continuing to laugh at the sight of his boss, whose face was turning red.

"Never do that again," the entomologist said, hurrying back to his office in a walk of embarrassment.

**Rule 27: Prank-calling your boss and telling them you're Vladimir Putin as an April Fools' joke is not allowed.**


	28. Ice Cream

***For Dani-Lyn.***

The CSI team didn't know why they continued to act like idiots, but they always thought it was funny to be stupid once in a while.

"We should gorge ourselves on ice cream until we puke!" Morgan said. "I'm starving. I skipped dinner."

"Ooh, that sounds awesome!" Greg replied.

"How bad could it be?" Sara asked. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. I've always wanted to make myself eat until I get sick, but I've never done it."

The three CSIs headed down to the break room and opened the freezer to find a gallon of vanilla ice cream, unopened.

They opened the gallon, grabbed three spoons, and started eating the ice cream. After ten minutes, the gallon was half-gone and Greg was looking like he wanted to throw up.

"You got to keep eating eating!" Morgan said. "You have to eat until you puke."

"But I can't eat anymore."

"Then you're a sore loser," she teased.

Greg took his spoon and continued to eat the ice cream.

After five more minutes, Russell entered the break room to find the gallon almost completely gone and three CSIs looking sick to their stomachs.

Morgan ran over to the trash can and threw up all the ice cream she had just eaten.

"What are you three doing?" Russell asked.

"We were eating ice cream and seeing how much we could ingest before we puked," Sara explained.

"How bad could it be?" Morgan joined in.

"First of all, don't ever use that phrase again, and two, all of you are now banned from eating out of the freezer for two weeks. Understood?" Russell asked his teammates.

"Yes Boss," the CSIs replied. They decided not to gorge on anything ever again.

**Rule 28: "How bad could it be?" is banned.**


	29. Atoms

Greg was hungry. Incredibly hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch and didn't have time to eat breakfast since he was running late to work.

"Hey Henry, you got anything to eat?" the CSI asked.

"Sorry, bro, I ate my only snack an hour ago. Didn't you eat dinner?" Henry replied.

"Nope. I didn't have time."

Greg walked out of his co-worker's lab, looking around for something to eat. His stomach was growling with hunger.

"Aha, I know what I can eat," he said to himself. He began to inhale the air. Even though it was ridiculous, he found it funny.

Catherine had just turned the corner and stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing? You look like an idiot," she said.

"I'm eating atoms," he replied.

"You're eating what?"

"Atoms. The things that make everything up. I figured that I could have atoms for dinner."

"Just don't. That's wrong in so many ways."

**Rule 29: Inhaling the air and claiming you're eating atoms is banned.**


	30. Icing Grenade

***A/N: Wow, 30 rules already! Thanks for your reviews! :) Keep them coming so I can reach 150 rules.***

***For Dani-Lyn.***

"Ok, who's going to do it?"

Catherine, Sara, Morgan, and Finlay had decided to prank Nick while he was eating his lunch.

"No way; I'm not doing it," Sara said. "I've gotten in trouble too many times already."

"Me too," Finlay replied.

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it," Morgan said. "Nothing could go wrong now."

She held a hand-made grenade in her hand. It was perfectly safe, since the grenade was filled with icing and rainbow sprinkles. The mastermind behind the building of the bomb was Greg. Morgan crept slowly towards the conference room where the guys were eating lunch. Everyone except Ecklie, Russell, and Nick were aware of the prank.

She poked her head inside, where Greg almost freaked out, but Morgan put a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet.

Once she pulled the pin out of the grenade, she had about seven seconds to run out of the room and take cover.

Morgan snuck into the conference room and quietly set the grenade under Nick's chair. She pulled the pin out, then ran as fast as she could to cover herself.

Then, out of nowhere, a loud BANG! went off, causing Nick to scream like a little girl and put his hands over his heart. He jumped off the chair, but wasn't quick enough. The icing and sprinkles covered his face and hands.

"I will kill whoever did this," he said.

"Nothing could go wrong now," Morgan replied, coming out of her cover, but took off running.

Morgan and Greg both got in trouble by Russell for being involved in the "icing grenade."

**Rule 30: The phrase "Nothing could go wrong now," is not allowed to be said.**


	31. Suspect Behavior

"You cannot be serious!" Finlay shouted. "_Suspect Behavior_ is not better than the original!"

"No way, the original sucks," Sara argued. "I like the tech girl, but I forgot her name."

"Her name's Penelope Garcia, but she's on both teams. You cannot say that _Suspect Behavior_ is better than the original _Criminal Minds_."

"Oh yes I can. I hate that nerdy guy. I think his name is Reid. But whatever, I hate him."

Finlay and Sara's fight over which Criminal Minds program was better had started to affect the entire team. The team was picking sides.

"Enough!" Russell snapped. "Come to an agreement and end this fight now!"

"Fine," Sara said. "Finn, you win."

"Aha, yes! In your face Sara; I just won!" the blond CSI shouted. "I win."

"CSI Finlay, in my office now," Russell said without another word.

**Rule 31: You are not allowed to argue over which show is better: _Criminal Minds_ or _Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior._**


	32. Banana Sprite Challenge

Food challenges could be fun, but not when you're completely sick to your stomach.

On the table lay six bananas and three two-liter bottles of Sprite. This challenge seemed like it was possible, but in reality-like any other food challenge-it was next to impossible.

Wendy and Hodges both picked up two bananas and a bottle of Sprite. Morgan entered the room a few seconds later and decided that she wanted to participate in the challenge. She picked up her bananas and soda and waited for the timer to start.

Sara was in charge of the time. She set the timer for one hour, then pressed start.

Wendy decided to start with the bananas, since they didn't take up much room in her stomach. She ate one of the fruit in three minutes, while Morgan and Hodges were slowly drinking their liters of soda.

Wendy then ate her second banana, not feeling like she was going to throw up at all. Hodges and Morgan had drank about a quarter of Sprite. It was time for Wendy to complete the Sprite part of the challenge. She began drinking her soda, still feeling great.

After ten minutes, Hodges had finished drinking the soda and was now onto eating the bananas. He felt so full, but a couple bananas couldn't hurt, could they?

About halfway through finishing the drink, Wendy began to feel sick, but she didn't care. She wanted to prove that the Banana Sprite challenge was possible.

Finally, the DNA lab tech finished her soda, feeling triumphant because she was the first person down.

But, in less than a minute, she had thrown up everything she had just ingested. Wendy laid down on the break room couch, her stomach hurting.

Hodges finished second and it took him less time than Wendy to throw up his "meal".

After Morgan did the same thing as the Trace tech, Russell entered the room and found three I'm-not-feeling-well CSIs.

"What did you guys do this time?" the boss asked.

"We tried the Banana Sprite challenge and failed. It really is impossible," Hodges spoke up.

"Alright then. The three of you, go home for the night and get better. From now on, there will be no more food challenges allowed in this facility. Got it?"

"Got it," the three CSIs answered.

**Rule 32: CSIs are not allowed to complete the Banana Sprite Challenge.**


	33. Helium

"Hey Hodges, you got a tank of Helium handy?"

The Trace tech looked up at Nick, who walked in wearing a smile on his face.

"My good sir, why are you asking for gas? Are you trying to blow something up?" Hodges asked.

"No. First of all, Helium is not flammable. And second, it's for a prank I want to try out on Russell."

"Oh my gosh, no way! You do know he's going to kill you once he finds out you were the one who wired a tank of Helium to fill up his office, right?"

"Yes, but I've always wanted to see this happen to someone."

"Alright, fine. But don't rat me out for being the one with the Helium. It's in the second closet, on the bottom shelf."

Nick walked over to the closet and found the tank. He asked Henry to help him lift the tank and carry it into the office closet behind Russell's room. Henry drilled a hole through the wall and Nick fished a small, thin nozzle through the hole. Henry hooked up the nozzle to the tank and turned on the gas, closing the closet door. The two CSIs walked out of the room looking like they were guilty of nothing.

They headed in Hodges's lab, where they could watch the security camera feeds from inside Russell's office. The camera was able to pick up on movement and sound.

Inside the office, the phone rang. Russell answered the call.

"Russell," he said, his voice sounding normal. "Oh, hello Boss."

"I need your CSIs to head down to the conference room within the next half hour to attend a meeting on how to act appropriate in the workplace," Ecklie replied.

"Yes, Sir."

His voice began to rise in pitch.

"I'll let them know."

With each word spoken, his voice continued to rise, and he began to sound like a cartoon character.

"Mr. Russell, is there some kind of connection problem? Your voice sounds different," Ecklie said.

"No, there's nothing wrong with the phone."

In Hodges's lab, the three CSIs were watching the whole scene before their eyes and couldn't stop laughing. The video was being secretly sent to the rest of the team.

Russell looked around the room and saw part of a small nozzle sticking out from a hole in the wall.

"Stokes, this is another one of your pranks! I found the nozzle and now, you're in trouble, along with whoever else participated in this!" the boss shouted.

**Rule 33: You are not to put Helium into Russell's office as a prank.**


	34. Romeo & Juliet Balcony Scene

Morgan and Greg were often called the 'lovebirds' when they arrived at work. They were actually secretly dating, and so far, their relationship had been completely hidden from their co-workers.

Morgan ran into Hodges's lab and stood on the table. Greg kneeled down on the ground.

_"Ay me!"_ she said.

_"She speaks!_

_O, speak again, bright angel!_

_For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head._

_As is a winged messenger of heaven_

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes_

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him._

_When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of the air,"_ Greg replied.

Sara and Nick heard the conversation and entered the lab.

_"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet,"_ Morgan continued.

_"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

_"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself."_

_"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

"Sanders! Brody! What are you doing?!" Russell snapped, entering the lab. "Get back to work!"

"Come on, Russell, you just ruined the moment!" Sara said.

"Back to work! You can do your little romantic improv later."

**Rule 34: Morgan and Greg are not allowed to re-enact the balcony scene from Romeo &amp; Juliet.**


	35. K-Pop

***A/N: Since there will be multiple people singing this song, I included abbreviations to say who's singing what.**

**Sara: SA**

**Cath: CA**

**Morgan: MOR**

**Finlay: FIN**

**Wendy: WE**

**Mandy: MA**

**Sofia: SO**

**Riley: RI**

Sara had called her seven other female co-workers into the bullpen. They had formed a secret singing group called "CSI Women" and were going to perform their first song, a cover of the new song "Catch me if you can."

The women had printed off a piece of paper listing each of their stage names.

_SARA: Sara Chae-won_

_CATHERINE: Catherine Kyung-sook_

_MORGAN: Morgan Da-hee_

_FINLAY: Julie Eun-young_

_WENDY: Wendy Ae-jung_

_MANDY: Mandy Sang-mi_

_SOFIA: Sofia Hyo-rin_

_RILEY: Riley Ye-won_

Nick and Greg walked into the bullpen that night and saw the eight women standing at the end of the hall, looking different than they normally did for work.

The music began playing, attracting Hodges and Henry's attention. They walked out of their labs and were surprised to see their female co-workers standing with microphones in their hands.

**SA:** (Did it) Rather than clumsy words

(Did it) It's your actions

(Did it) That I believe

**CA:** (Did it) Rather than knowledge

(Did it) It's consciousness

(Did it) That moves me

**MOR:** You're staring at me as if it's love at first sight

But I can't accept you easily.

My heart changes every minute, every second, without rest.

You'll be so anxious.

**FIN:** Don't stop, go past the limit, go faster.

I've got a feeling

**MOR:** I can't even catch my own heart, it's a new me

**FIN:** I'm going to find my heart, my heart, my heart

I'm going to find my heart, my heart, my heart.

**WE:** Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

**MA:** Came to this place some day

Drew out this dream some day

**SO:** You passed by some day

But I'm not at the same place now

**RI:** I don't have the same dream

The same you isn't here either

**SO:** I'm not the girl who talked in front of you anymore

Want an even more different me?

**RI:** I'm like new every minute, every second, watch over me

Women keep changing

Don't stop, go past the limit, look at the changed me

**SA:** I've got a feeling

Suddenly, even this moment will become the new past

**CA:** I'm going to find my heart, my heart, my heart

I'm going to find my heart, my heart, my heart

**MOR:** Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

**FIN:** Look at me, shining on you more hotly than the sun

Passing like a dream, my soul, dancing in the real life

Can't stop

**WE:** I've got a feeling

I'm going to find my heart,

my heart, my heart (My Heart)

**MA:** I'm going to find my heart,

My heart, my heart

(I'm going to find my heart)

**SO:** Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

**RI:** Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

Nick, Greg, Hodges, and Henry were applauding, but Grissom had an angry expression on his face.

"No singing allowed during work!" he said. "You're all doing lab work tonight!"

**Rule 35: The women are forbidden from imitating a K-Pop band.**


	36. The Honey Badger

**AN: Continue to send me prompts, please!**

* * *

Hodges was busy working on the latest case when he heard Nick cracking up in his office. The Trace tech decided to see what was so funny.

Hodges kept an eye out for Russell since the team had gotten into a lot of trouble for their pranks.

"What's so funny?" the tech asked.

"I just found this really hilarious video about a honey badger," Nick replied. "See for yourself."

Hodges watched the video and burst out laughing when the narrator said, "Honey Badger don't care. Honey badger don't give a crap."

About thirty seconds later, the video showed a Honey Badger climbing up a tree to get a snake. The narrator said, "You think the Honey Badger cares? It doesn't give a crap."

Riley Adams entered the room to give Nick some paperwork for the case when she spotted him cracking up. She then started watching the video and joined in with rounds of laughter. They were laughing so hard that Ecklie came into the room and got mad at the three CSIs.

"I will be reporting you three to Russell. You are supposed to be working on the case, not watching some stupid narration. Get to work!"

**Rule 36: Watching "The Crazy Nasty Honey Badger" video is not allowed.**


	37. Selfie

**AN: Suggested to me by a fellow reviewer. (Catherine-Lillian99, I think?)**

* * *

Morgan, Greg, and Catherine had been called out to the latest crime scene. The two women had pulled up to the scene in Greg's Maserati blasting Nelly's "E.I: Tipdrill." There wasn't a clean version of the song, so when the CSIs pulled up to the scene, Grissom looked at his CSIs strangely.

"Moving on," Grissom said, walking over to the body. Catherine wasn't able to get the song out of her head and hummed it softly as she began taking pictures of the evidence.

Morgan began singing Fifth Harmony's "Worth It" with Greg rapping the rap verse.

"Enough!" Grissom snapped. "Shut up and focus on the case. I don't want to hear another word out of you three until we get back to the Lab."

The three CSIs immediately stopped singing and humming and got to work on gathering evidence. Catherine noticed that no one was looking and decided to be even more dumb. She took out her cell phone and snapped a picture of herself holding up a peace sign. The body-a white male in his early 30s-was in the background. The red-haired woman had a great idea...but she was going to have to wait until she was on lunch break.

A few hours later, Catherine and Sara ate lunch in one of the conference rooms. Catherine found the selfie with the dead body in the background and posted it to the Crime Lab's official Instagram and Twitter page with:

#Just another normal day at work.

Throughout the workday, dozens of other CSIs and cops began liking and retweeting and commenting on Catherine's selfie.

Grissom found the picture when he went home for the evening.

The next morning, he was still upset that his Assistant Supervisor had fooled around during work. He gave her a harsh talk about being off-task. She said she wouldn't do something like that again.

**Rule 37: Taking a selfie with a dead guy is not allowed.**


	38. Whoopie Cushion

It was a quiet Friday evening at the Crime Lab. Mandy, Archie, Hodges, and Henry were all going to the conference room to enjoy their midnight break. Since the evidence was still being processed, the "lab rats" would have a few minutes to relax before they were called back to the room to grab the evidence and present it to Grissom.

Mandy grabbed her Clif bars out of the fridge and sat down on a chair, which just happened to have a whoopie cushion on it. When Mandy sat down, the whoopie cushion activated, and Mandy freaked out.

Hodges and Henry were having a hard time containing their laughter. She saw the smile on Henry's face, meaning that he was behind the prank.

"Andrews, I will kill you for that!" she said, getting up from her chair and beginning to chase the DNA tech around the room. Archie ran out of the room and back to his lab, not wanting to watch his co-workers be silly.

Hodges quickly shut the door and turned off the lights, making the prank even more fun. Mandy was looking for her chair, but it was kind of hard to find in the dark. When Mandy wasn't paying attention, Henry threw the whoopie cushion off the chair and pulled it away from the table. Hodges turned the lights back on and when Mandy sat down, she discovered that her chair was missing and she had fallen on the floor. Hodges and Henry both burst out laughing at the sight of Mandy on the floor. She stood up and said that she was going to kill them both. The prank ended when the two guys apologized to Mandy for playing a prank on her. She accepted their apologies, but she promised herself she would get them back sometime.

**Rule 38: Putting a whoopie cushion on your co-worker's chair and then pulling the chair out from under them is not a good idea.**


	39. Balloons

It was a normal Thursday evening. The CSIs were bustling with excitement because Halloween was coming up in about a week It was the perfect time to start pranking each other.

Sara, Grissom, Catherine, and Nick all had an idea: they were going to have a little fun with Ecklie. The Undersheriff didn't really have a sense of humor, so the CSIs decided that-hopefully-playing a prank on him would get him to laugh for once.

The Undersheriff headed out of the Lab to grab a bite to eat. Nick quickly headed into the supply room and came back with a tank of helium. Sara followed him and had about ten packages of balloons. Catherine was going to help tie the balloons and make sure that the plan was set in motion. Grissom asked Brass to keep Ecklie occupied until the prank was ready.

The Homicide Detective headed off to the restaurant while Grissom was cutting open the packages and setting the balloons on the table. Nick was starting to blow them up with the Helium while Catherine and Sara tied them to make sure no air would escape.

After about a half hour, Ecklie's office was getting filled with balloons. Brass texted saying that dinner was starting to wrap up soon and he and Ecklie would be back at the lab in twenty minutes. Sara, Cath, and Grissom worked even quicker to fill up the office. They finished off the packages with about five minutes to spare. Grissom shut off the light and closed the door. Sara and Catherine headed off to the break room to look like they had been working. Nick hurried off to Hodges's lab to receive some evidence results from the latest case.

Ecklie arrived back at the Lab to find several of his CSIs looking distracted. He just thought that there was a lot of work going on at the moment and they were needing a break.

Nick had his phone out and was recording the scene as the Undersheriff walked towards his office. Sara and Catherine had gone into Archie's office and accessed the camera feeds from outside Ecklie's office.

The Undersheriff opened the door and a couple of balloons fell out into the hallway. When he stepped into his office, he popped a few more balloons. He turned on the light and found that his entire office was filled with balloons.

"STOKES!" Ecklie shouted. "You are so in trouble for this!"

The CSIs behind the prank couldn't stop laughing at what they had just seen.

**Rule 39: You are not allowed to fill Ecklie's office with balloons.**


	40. Makeup

Nick arrived at work a little late because there was a traffic accident on the freeway. Ecklie didn't look too happy, but Nick hurried off to his office to start working.

Catherine stopped by her fiancé's office before she headed to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. She pulled out her makeup bag and set it on the counter.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Mr. Stokes," Cath said. "You're going to wear my makeup for an entire shift or I'm going to delete all of the episodes you have taped of Criminal Minds and NCIS."

"What? NO! The NCIS Season 13 premiere has the answers I've been waiting all summer for!"

"Well, Mr. Stokes, then you're just going to have to obey me then if you want your precious TV shows saved."

Catherine shut the door and locked it, then began putting the makeup on his face. When she was finished, Nick looked absolutely hilarious.

"Oh, Mr. Stokes, this is going on Instagram right now," she said, taking a picture of him, then posting it to her personal Instagram account.

She took her makeup bag and unlocked the door. She walked outside and let him follow her. Sara then started laughing at the sight of her co-worker's face. Grissom turned the corner and stopped short when he saw what happened to Nick.

"CSI Stokes, what happened to you?" Grissom asked.

"Catherine blackmailed me into wearing her makeup for a whole shift otherwise she's going to delete all the episodes I've been recording off the DVR!" Nick said.

"Willows…"

"I'm sorry, Grissom, I thought it would be funny," she replied. "But fine. Nick, you can take it off. I'll keep your shows."

**Rule 40: Nick is forbidden to have Catherine's makeup on his face because of a blackmail.**


	41. Taste the Rainbow

Riley was currently on her snack break and decided to eat some Skittles. They were her favorite candy and she constantly ate them whenever she was able to buy them. People even called her "Skittles" whenever she found candy at a crime scene. Unfortunately, the candy was evidence and she wasn't allowed to touch it.

Greg was also on his snack break and decided to join Riley in the conference room. The two CSIs started looking around in the fridge for other food and also enjoyed a couple cups of coffee.

"Ooh, have you seen the Skittles commercials? The one where the announcer tells you to taste the rainbow?" Riley asked her co-worker.

"No I haven't," he replied.

"Fine then."

Riley stood up and opened another package of Skittles. Greg turned to look at her, unsure of what was happening.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" she shouted while throwing the Skittles at him.

Greg screamed as the little candies hit him and then landed on the floor. Riley laughed and then turned around and suddenly came face-to-face with Grissom.

**Rule 41: Shouting "Taste the Rainbow!" while throwing Skittles at a co-worker is not permitted.**


	42. Expired Food

**AN: Credits to Dani-Lyn for this idea.**

* * *

Henry kept looking at the clock on the wall. He was incredibly hungry and was having trouble concentrating on his work. Grissom had told him he could eat his food at eight-thirty, but the clock was currently sitting at eight-fifteen.

When the time finally reached eight-thirty, Henry raced over to the fridge and began looking for his food, but couldn't find it.

He found a bag of sun-dried tomato turkey breast and a block of Kirkland Signature cheddar cheese. The food didn't seem to belong to anyone, so he decided to eat it.

The turkey tasted delicious-he was a huge fan of tomatoes. However, when he ate the cheese, something did not seem to set right with his stomach. After eating three slices of the cheese, he begun to feel violently sick and had to run to the bathroom. He spent the next minute puking up everything he had just eaten. Once he felt well enough to stand up, he walked back to the conference room and found Morgan looking at the block of cheese.

"Henry, are you alright?" she asked.

"Not really, I just threw up everything I ate," he replied.

"Maybe it's because the cheese has gone bad. It expired a week ago."

Henry smacked himself on the forehead for being dumb and not reading the expiration date.

**Rule 42: You are not allowed to eat food that has gone bad.**


	43. Harlem Shake

Even though it was 2016, the Lab Rats were still into doing the 'Harlem Shake'. They had seen countless videos on YouTube many times, but they had never made their own. And today, they decided to try it out and see how many views they got.

Hodges downloaded a 'Harlem Shake maker' app onto his IPhone and asked Sara to record the video.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We are trying not to get into trouble at work. It's happened too many times to even count. I'm surprised not one of us has gotten fired yet," Sara said.

"I'm sure," Hodges replied. "Is it ready?"

"It is."

The Lab Rats got into position and Henry was the one going to start dancing. He did so, and then when the beat dropped, the Lab Rats went crazy.

Hodges pulled a pillow out of the closet and hit his face multiple times with the pillow. Mandy was busy shaking her hair around like at a rock concert. Henry was acting crazy by flailing his arms all over the place. And Wendy was busy pretending that she was playing a guitar. The app turned out to be a great one and Hodges uploaded the video to the Crime Lab's official YouTube channel.

By the next evening, the video had over 20,000 views.

**Rule 43: The Lab Rats are not allowed to do a 'Harlem Shake' video.**


	44. I'm Turnt

Friday evening was like any other night at the Crime Lab. Since the team had just wrapped up their latest case, they decided to have some fun until their next case came up.

Grissom and Ecklie were meeting in the conference room to enjoy a nice cup of coffee. The rest of the team gathered in another conference room. Catherine pulled out her video camera and set it up on a tripod. Even Doc Robbins decided to participate in the video.

Morgan pulled out her phone and selected the song 'I'm Turnt'. Even though it was a Christian song, she still enjoyed the hip-hop beat.

Greg was in a pair of shorts and flip flops, along with sunglasses over his eyes. Sara was wearing a black of black jeans with a red tank-top. Morgan wore a tankini with a towel around her waist. Everyone else was pretty much in their bathing suits or in shorts with sunglasses. Morgan turned her phone up to the maximum volume it could go. Catherine turned on her camera and then everyone got into position.

As soon the song started, the video was completely ridiculous. Morgan even raised a red plastic cup with vodka in it. Greg was lip-syncing the words of the song while Catherine and Hodges were hitting each other with pool noodles. Nick and Sara were just flailing their arms in the air while Henry turned on a garden house and began spraying water everywhere. It was like a pool party, but without the pool. Robbins wore diving flippers and had a scuba mask and snorkel over his face and pretended as though he was swimming. Phillips 'made it rain' with paper towels while Wendy took a can of whipped cream and started spraying it in her mouth. Mandy and Archie were flailing their wrists while dancing in separate sleeping bags.

Grissom and Ecklie had finished their cups of coffees and were walking down the hall when they heard hip-hop music.

"Oh no, this is not going to be good," Grissom muttered to himself. The door to the conference room happened to be open and both Grissom and Ecklie stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of all the CSIs being ridiculous.

"What the heck is going on in there?" Ecklie asked Grissom.

"What kind of a team am I running?"

**Rule 44: Singing the song "I'm Turnt" is not allowed.**


	45. Trolling an Email Account

**AN: I have a total of 90 prompts. Please PM me or drop your ideas in a review to help me reach my goal of 150 chapters! :)**

* * *

Archie had stepped out of his lab because he had decided to take his daily meal break. Hodges was waiting for his friend to be out of sight before he would complete his latest prank.

Once Archie had left the building to go buy a late dinner, the Trace tech stepped into his friend's office and found the computer to be turned on.

Hodges shut and locked the door. He turned the lights down low and then took a seat at the desk.

He found Archie's work email account and prepared to execute the first part of his prank. Hodges opened a new email to Nick and wrote down a quick message, then sent it. The Trace tech was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

In the conference room, Nick and Sara were looking over some evidence when his phone buzzed. He opened up the email and gasped.

TO: nstokes

FROM: ajohnson

SUBJECT: Your Mom

Your mom made delicious pancakes the other day. I want the recipe.

"What the…?" Nick asked.

"What is it?" was Sara's response.

"Archie just sent me an email saying that my mom's pancakes were good."

"That's random."

In another room, Greg and Morgan were making out on the couch when he felt his phone vibrate. He opened the new message.

TO: gsanders

FROM: ajohnson

SUBJECT: North Korea

My name is Kim Jong-Un, and I'm letting you know that we are about to send a nuclear missile to you. Goodbye, 'Merica!

"I'm gonna kill Archie," Greg said.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

Greg showed her the email and she started laughing.

"What's so funny about a nuclear missile?" Greg questioned his girlfriend.

"It's got to be a prank," she said.

Hodges saw on the security cameras that Archie had returned from getting his meal. Apparently, he had left his food in the car.

Hodges quickly left the computer and the room how he found it, then slipped out of the room and back to his lab.

"ARCHIE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TALKING ABOUT MY MOM'S COOKING?!" Nick shouted at Archie when he got back to his room.

"AND WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME AN EMAIL PRETENDING TO BE KIM-JONG UN?!" Greg questioned.

"What? I didn't send anything," Archie said. "I was getting my lunch. I wasn't even in my lab."

"Well, if you weren't in your lab, then who was sending those emails?"

Morgan noticed that Hodges was laughing.

"YOU?!" Morgan questioned. "Why would you hack his email?"

"Because it was funny. The reactions Nick and Greg had were absolutely hilarious."

"It's on, Hodges," Archie replied. "I will get back at you for this."

**Rule 45: Hacking your friend's email and trolling your other co-workers is banned.**


	46. Stealing Chips

Hodges was starting to panic. His bag of Barbeque potato chips was not where he had left them five minutes ago. He had forgotten to write the time he arrived at the Crime Lab when he signed in, so he had gone back over to the desk and wrote the time down. Then he headed off to the bathroom. He had left his chips on his desk, and now when he had entered the room, the chips were missing.

"They couldn't have gone far," Hodges said to himself. "They didn't just grow legs and walk away, so where could they have gone?"

The Trace tech continued to search his lab for the next 15 minutes looking for his snack. He was becoming frustrated.

"Alright, I didn't move them," he continued. "I left them on the desk and didn't come back to the room until I was done in the bathroom and had put my arrival time on the sign-in sheet. So someone must have come into the lab and taken them."

He didn't see any sign of his co-workers in the hall, so he decided to check out the conference room where they usually ate dinner or a late-evening snack. He entered the room and found Greg, Nick, and Archie with the bag of potato chips. The three men hated eaten most of the bag.

"Hey, those are mine!" Hodges said, immediately going for the bag, but Nick took it away from him.

"Payback hurts," Nick replied. "This is what you get for trolling Archie's email and sending random messages to us."

"Look, I'm sorry. Could I just please have my bag of chips back? That's the only snack I have for the whole evening and I didn't really have time to grab any dinner."

"Nope."

"I'm hungry!"

"There's food in the fridge. You're not getting your chips back."

**Rule 46: When someone really wants their chips, don't steal them.**


End file.
